Patent Document 1 discloses a solid-state image sensor in which a photoelectric conversion section is provided directly or indirectly on the signal transfer circuitry wafer (silicon wafer) in which the signal transfer circuit has been formed. For example, the photoelectric conversion section is constituted by stacking a first photoelectric conversion layer made of InAlP having a band gap in 440 to 480 nm, a second photoelectric conversion layer made of InGaAlP having a band gap in 520 to 580 nm, and a third photoelectric conversion layer made of GaAs having a band gap in longer wavelength than 600 nm.    Patent Document 1: JP2006-66456 A